


Time Alone

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Case Fic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Salt and Burn the Bones (Supernatural), Secret Relationship, The Impala (Supernatural), Touch-Starved Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Dean wants some alone time with Cas. The best way to do that? Find a case and tell Sam and Jack to stay behind.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162





	Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeafZelindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/gifts).



> This was written for [LeafZelindor's Art](https://leafzelindor.tumblr.com/post/183924199929/impala-hood-kisses-based-on-the-profound-poses) of Dean and Cas sharing a kiss on the Impala. And as a part of the PB Birthday Scavenger Hunt to find a Member's art that calls to you and write a fic for it.
> 
> What can I say? I'm a sucker for the Impala...  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

It isn’t often that Cas and Dean get time away from Sam and Jack. Sam insists on going on hunts, and one of them - usually Cas - stays behind to keep working with Jack. 

But what Dean wants is to be with Cas. They walk on eggshells around the bunker, the duo still keeping their relationship to themselves. It’s not that they don’t think Sam or Jack would have a fit. If anything, Sam would probably throw some kind of party for Dean getting his head out of his ass. And that’s why Cas and Dean stay quiet. Having a weakness is lethal in their career, and Dean and Cas are each other’s weaknesses.

However, a case pops up on Dean’s radar, and it may be the perfect time for him and Cas to get away. Dean exits his room and heads to the library, knowing that would be the most likely place to find his brother. He’s even luckier when he sees Sam in the middle of a history lesson with Jack.

“Sammy!” Dean strides loudly in, interrupting the lesson. “Just giving you a heads up, found a milk run a few hours out. I’m gonna grab Cas and knock this out.”

Sam looks at Jack before looking back at Dean. “We’re almost done. We can come with.”

“Nah, Cas and I can handle this.” Dean winks at Jack. “We’ll be back before you guys get to the Beat Generation.”

“If you’re sure.” Sam shrugs.

“Oh yeah, I’m thinking salt and burn at the minimum, maybe it’s attached to an object at the worst.” Dean nods and moves in to ruffle Jack’s hair. “Listen to Sam, okay?”

“I will, Dean.” Jack flashes his smile that reminds Dean of Cas and turns back to his book.

Dean waves a quick farewell to Sam and heads back to their rooms, stopping at Cas’. He knocks but barely waits before entering. “Cas, let’s go. We are going on a quick hunt.”

“All of us?” Cas tilts his head as he stands up and crosses to the door.

“Just you and me, Angel.” Dean looks down the hallway to make sure he wasn’t followed before leaning in and stealing a kiss from Cas’ lips. He hands the keys to the Impala to Cas and turns to enter his room a few doors down. “Go get her started. Just need to throw some underwear in the duffel, and I’ll be right behind you.”

...

A few minutes later, Dean joins Cas in the Impala and starts the trek to their destination. He pops Led Zeppelin III into the cassette deck, and the distinct riff and the opening aahs get Dean pumped.

“You’re in a good mood, Dean,” Cas notes, and Dean turns to look at him. “There is an actual case, right?”

“Yep. Some kind of spirit activity. That’s what everything’s pointing to anyway.” Dean flashes a toothy grin at Cas before looking back at the road. “So, I’m thinking we’re going to salt and burn some bones or destroy an item it’s attached to.”

“Sounds like a piewalk.” Cas comments, causing Dean to chuckle.

“It’s ‘cakewalk,’ Cas. Not ‘piewalk.’”

Cas replies with his own deep chuckle. “I know, Dean. But someone prefers pie over cake.”

Dean finds himself blushing. Thinking about all the small things that Cas remembers or the things that Cas does to take care of him sends a warm sensation behind his ribs. Dean knows what the excitement is, it’s a feeling that he’s always longed for. And now that he has it, it scares him.

“Tell me more about the case, Dean?” Cas’ simple request pulls Dean out of his thoughts, and he focuses back on the hunt.

…

Dean makes the trip in less than two hours and gets a room for the two of them at a motel right outside of town. Cas stays in the car, and Dean is grateful, as he can request a room with a king-size bed without catching grief from the clerk. Not that Dean cares, as the odds that he’ll ever see this clerk again are low, but because he wants to have some sort of surprise for his angel.

He steps back outside and hops in the Impala, driving her the short distance to the room he grabbed for the night. “Come on, Cas.” Dean looks over and smiles. “We’ll drop our stuff off, I’ll get changed, and we can head over to the house.”

Cas nods as he slides out of the Impala and heads to her rear. Dean follows, grabbing his duffel from Cas, and steals another quick kiss. Cas rolls his eyes, shuts Baby’s trunk, and pushes Dean gently towards their room.

“Nice,” Dean comments as he opens the door. “Well, nicer than some of the other places we’ve stayed anyway.”

“Agreed.” Cas follows in but pauses at the foot of the bed. He points at it, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

Dean drops his duffel at the foot of the bed and opens it, pulling out his suit jacket and shaking it out. “This is a piewalk, remember, Cas?” He pulls out a pair of slacks and a button-down shirt. “We’re going to enjoy this bed when we’re done.”

Cas’ eyes go dark, and Dean knows immediately that Cas has caught on to his intentions. “Then we better get to work.”

…

Dean had easily called it. Being in the life for 30-plus years makes it pretty easy to narrow down what your creepy-crawly is. In this case, it’s definitely a spirt and a vengeful one at that. The coroner’s report stated that their spirit-in-question died due to a drug overdose. However, after speaking to the coroner, she didn’t believe it herself. She felt pressured by the police and the mayor to mark it as such.

The coroner does, however, have a conscience. Dean and Cas didn’t even have to ask for a copy of her actual report. Back in the Impala, Dean flips through it, and everything makes sense. Their spirit’s death was caused by a lot of blunt force trauma. The kind from being hit by a car. 

Dean looks at Cas and shakes his head. “Poor Sonofabitch.” He points at a line in the report. “The drug overdose was faked. Someone with access to drugs doped him up post-trauma.”

Cas nods. “Makes sense. The mayor or someone close to the mayor hit the kid. Mayor calls the Sheriff to make it go away–”

“And the Sheriff grabs evidence and dopes up the victim.” Dean closes the folder and hands it to Cas. “I know I’ve said this before. Monsters? I get. Humans, they’re just crazy.” Dean puts the Impala into drive and pulls out of the parking lot. “Part of me wants to let the spirit finish their vengeance, but that could put the coroner at risk.” Cas reaches over and rubs the back of Dean’s neck gently. Dean relaxes into it before admitting, “And it would make me no better than the sick bastards who did this to the kid.”

“You’re a good man, Dean.” Cas keeps drawing the small circles on the back of Dean’s neck, relaxing him, and keeping him calm. “We’ll go back to the motel, change, get you something to eat, then go to the cemetery after dark.”

Dean nods slightly and follows Cas’ suggestions to the letter.

…

The grave was easy enough to find. What sucks though is digging it up. Especially when you’re a 40-something-year-old guy, and your back and knees aren’t what they used to be. Cas is there for moral support and even switches out a time or two when Dean really needs the break.

Dean’s not showing off. It’s just always been his job to dig out. Although if it gets Cas to watch him more closely, to lay his hands on Dean, well, Dean’s not about to complain.

As he finally hits the coffin, a metallic thud hits the air, and Cas looks down over the edge at him. “I take it you found it?”

“Yep. One last switch out so you can pry this sucker open?” Dean sticks his hand up, and Cas assists him out of the grave before hopping in. “Any sign of the spirit?”

“No, but the shotgun is still leaning up against the tombstone.” Dean looks over to where Cas indicated. He hears the crack of the coffin opening, and his gaze goes back to the grave. “The body is still in here. It looks like he grasped how to be a ghost quickly.”

Dean offers a hand down to Cas, returning the favor from a few minutes prior. Once Cas is out, Dean opens a container of salt and dumps it over the body. “Be on the lookout, Cas. You know that’ll probably call the spirit back.”

“I am aware, Dean.” Cas shoots a look at Dean. “This is not our first salt and burn.”

“Yeah, well, it’s probably not our last either.” Dean dumps a little bit of lighter fluid down over the body before setting down the container and flicking open a knockoff Zippo. He looks up, and he sees the spirit. The poor guy barely saw the age of twenty. He never even got to enjoy a beer legally. Oddly, the spirit doesn’t attack, just gives a small, sad nod. “Sorry, kiddo. We’ll make sure they’re found out.” He drops the lighter in, and within moments, the body and the spirit are engulfed in flames.

Dean grabs the shovel and starts dumping the dirt back into the unfortunate hole he made. He’s six shovelfuls in when Cas grabs his shoulder. Dean melts back into the touch and lets Cas takeover. He watches for a moment before he starts packing up their equipment. After triple checking the area around the grave, Dean zips the duffel back up and hoists it onto his shoulder and walks over to the Impala.

Baby’s trunk pops open, and Dean places the shotgun in the false bottom, taking a moment to organize and clean it up. Once satisfied, he closes the cover and drops the duffel bag in. He grabs a beer out of the cooler and looks over to see Cas walking towards him. “You cheated, didn’t you?”

Cas merely shrugs, and Dean walks away from the trunk and up to the front of the Impala. He sits delicately on her hood and hooks the bottlecap under his ring and pries it off the beer. Dean looks out to the grave again. The job’s never easy, but when it’s a kid, it hurts.

“You’re thinking loudly, Dean.” Cas closes the trunk and moves around to the front of the car. “He is at rest, and this is not your fault.” He moves in between Dean’s legs and cups Dean’s face. “We’ll keep your promise. Drop off the information to the FBI.”

“I know, Cas.” Dean wraps an arm around Cas’ waist and pulls him in closer. “I’m just tired.”

Cas slides his hand behind Dean’s neck, and he starts retracing the small soothing circles from earlier. “You did great things today, Dean. Even if doesn’t completely feel like a win.” He pulls Dean forward and rests their forehead together. “I know the spirit appreciated what you did, and you saved the lives of innocents, as we don’t know how far he would have gone.”

“What would I do without you, Angel?” Dean asks as he raises his eyebrow. 

“I don’t want to find out.” Cas finishes closing the difference, claiming Dean’s lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
